


Temper Tantrum

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/gifts).



She moved like a dancer, all graceful twirling and fluid strikes. No, it was more than that. It was as if she was water shifting through the rocks as it swept downstream. Her hands flashed out, and her legs lifted and lunged. Her upper body twisted and jerked like a diverted river.

It was this that made him fall in love. And it was this that made his best friend fall too. And they fell hard.

They stopped talking to each other once they realized it. Stopped going to the same haunts. Stopped their daily sparring.

Eventually, the rivalry came to blows, one night when they were both very drunk by the time they realized they were in the same bar. Kisame called him an arrogant, pampered prat. Itachi refused to give in to the back street mercenary that his friend had always been.

They were both hospitalized for their efforts, Itachi with a broken arm and Kisame with a jagged gash down his back. The Hokage was not happy, especially since they weren’t technically both from the same village.

Kisame went back to Mizu. Itachi brooded in the Uchiha compound.

And the worst part about it? Haruno Sakura barely knew either of them existed, and she didn’t even know they were fighting over her.

Her friends did, though. Both his brother and the blond found it absolutely hilarious, too, for the aforementioned ignorance on her part. It kind of pissed Itachi off, actually, and he eventually broke down and told her as much.

Sakura turned white in shock, then red in fury, and stomped off. Anyone else, she might have beat. But she knew she couldn’t defeat Itachi, and she would only embarrass herself trying.

Next thing Itachi knew, Naruto was pounding on his window frame at one in the morning, yelling at him for ‘instigating this shit’.

Sakura had gone to Mizu.

xXx

“I hate you, I hate you, I _HATE YOU_! THERE, YOU HAPPY, YOU BLUE FREAK?! I hate you both so stop fighting over me and MAKE UP ALREADY!!!”

Hoshigaki Kisame stared at the teary-eyed, pink-haired mednin, stunned. She hated him? No. She hated him fighting with Itachi- actually, what the hell was she doing here? And how had she found out? Itachi probably told her, that conniving bastard.

Sakura scowled at him when he didn’t say a word, an awkward silence falling between them. Finally, she straightened and pulled what remained of her dignity around her like a shield, sniffled, rubbed her eyes and spun on her heel. “Well, good-bye then.”

He was pretty speechless. What just happened?

… she was walking away. He lifted a hand, opening his mouth to… say something, stop her someway, but she stopped on her own. Shoulders stiff. Head down. Fists clenched. “I don’t like you,” she said quietly after a moment. “Either of you. I like Sasuke-kun. I’ve always liked Sasuke-kun…”

He finally found his voice. “He doesn’t like you.” And his foot.

She started crying all over again, shoulders shaking with the effort to keep it quiet. “I know,” she hissed, turning around again.

Somewhere, a god decided to make the moment more dramatic and it started to rain. “I know, alright?! He doesn’t give a shit about me! No one matters to that self-absorbed, power-hungry, dick-chewing asshole! Okay? I know! But that doesn’t matter, because I still love him! That’s what love is, you know! It’s- it’s making mistakes, and sacrificing everything… and doing things you wouldn’t normally do just to make him notice you…” She choked up, covering her face with her hands.

His voice ran away again. Ho-ly-sh-it. … holy shit. Holy-

“Stop saying that!”

Well, apparently it didn’t run away, it just felt like introducing him to his foot again. ‘Cause that’s what feet were for. Sticking them in your mouth, that is. “Uh…”

“SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, YOU FREAK!! YOU TALK TOO MUCH!” she screamed. She was doing a lot of that. “I’m talking about you! And Itachi. And I was just ignoring it, you know, but I just couldn’t! Not after you two stopped fighting because of me, and then just… just LEFT! YOU LEFT! Do you know how that makes me feel? Like _shit_ , you fish-faced baboon!”

That was a very contrary insult, he noted.

She wasn’t done. “I do not enjoy feeling like _shit_ , Kisame. Not at all! Sasuke makes me feel like shit, and you see how far that’s gotten him. NO WHERE!! He’s still a virgin, you know. Too busy with other stuff. Once upon a time, I would have been MORE THAN HAPPY! But nooo, he’s too busy to fucking screw me! LITERALLY!!”

Kisame blinked. And felt a little sick. This was his best friend’s little brother they were talking about. Er, she was talking about. It was a rather one-sided conversation.

“Oh stop gaping, you look like a fish,” she snapped viciously. “Get over yourself and come back, or I will be forced to send Gai and Lee to retrieve you, with the challenge of conversion! AND GREEN SPANDEX!!” And with that, she spun around and stalked off, every inch the woman scorned.

Kisame stood in the rain for a moment, before going home to pack his bags. No one wanted green spandex. It wasn’t even funny.

xXx

Itachi was all ready to go after her. His brother informed him that if he did, he would be maimed. Itachi ignored him and was at the gate by the time she got back. Kisame was with her.

He blinked, watching the two walk through the gates to stop in front of him. She prodded his chest. “Itachi?”

“Hn?” He tilted his head.

She reached up and grabbed both sides of his face before dragging him down into a steamy kiss. Years later (though actually only seconds), she shoved him away and stalked off, muttering about dense idiots and the intense need for perhaps some sashimi. Maybe she should invite Anko…

Itachi looked at Kisame, still a little off-kilter. “What just happened?”

Kisame shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure. Been asking myself that since Mizu.”

“You- she was gone for a day and a half,” Itachi pointed out uncertainly.

Kisame gave him a sage nod. “She was very pissed.”

“Oh.”

xXx

And somewhere in Suna, Kankuro sneezed.

xXx

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
